cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Falcon
|elo = |image1 = Blood falcon.png|caption1 = |image2 = Blood falcon icon.png}}Blood Falcon is a competitor who made his tournament debut in the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME. Blood Falcon is a bloodthirsty bounty hunter in service of the Dark Realm, and is the first and only CPU to canonically kill other fighters. History Season 3 ENDGAME Alpharad, before Blood Falcon's first match in ENDGAME versus Parsec Falcon, declared that "this would be no ordinary Falcon ditto"; these two Falcons would fight to the death. Blood Falcon, to the surprise of everyone, proceeded to kill Parsec Falcon and advance to the next stage of the tournament. In Round 2, Blood Falcon fought Vincent in what seemed would be an easy win for Vincent. However, Vincent was weary from having just defeated Dark Vince, and so was defeated and killed by Blood Falcon. His last victim was King Dedede, one of the few fighters capable of taking on Dark Vince and winning, creating fears that Blood Falcon was unbeatable. Blood Falcon's reign of terror finally ended in Semifinals, where Skillshare Kirby, finally returning to form, eliminated him, avenging his fallen friends. Season 4 TIMESKIP While it was initially in doubt as to whether or not Skillshare Kirby had killed him in a rage, it was confirmed by Naomi afterwards that Blood Falcon had survived and was hiding out in the Dark Realm, along with Dark Vince. In TIMESKIP, Blood Falcon emerged from the Dark Realm, having apparently followed Naomi Winters to the Light Realm. There, over the graves of the fallen King Dedede, Vincent, and Captain Falcon, he fought and killed Rosalina, ending her winning streak. With the supposed death of the reigning champion, the CPUCS was thrown into chaos and Blood Falcon disappeared to parts unknown. In PIZZA TIME, however, it was revealed that Blood Falcon has no ability to kill in the Light Realm, with Rosalina, now Punished Rosalina, returning to the Light Realm from the Dark Realm to challenge tournament champion Ike. She was defeated, and made her recovery over the next few weeks. ; the way home After the death of King Dedede at Blood Falcon's hands, his cousin King Dede joined the CPUCS to fight in his memory, using his cousin's name as a ring name. When King Dede won the ; the way home tournament in honor of his cousin, Blood Falcon returned in Thug Finals in an attempt to kill him, with Alpharad noting that he had been personally invited by The Commissioner of the CPUCS due to doing well in rankings. However, commentators Alpharad, JoSniffy and Miloni panicked, not wanting to see King Dede die after his cousin had also been killed by Blood Falcon, and sent in JoSniffy to take on Blood Falcon in Dede's place. While Jo fought well, Blood Falcon defeated him with a surprise recovery attack, killing him. Jo's sacrifice devastated the commentators, but allowed King Dede to escape with his life. MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL Following the death of JoSniffy, Blood Falcon was again invited to return because he was "good at the game". Appearing in brackets in hopes of taking more victims, he was pitted in Round 1 against a newcomer, a bird-and-bear duo named Banjo and Kazooie. However, the two caught Blood Falcon off-guard and proceeded to dominate the fight, timing him out and preventing his plans from being carried out. THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL After winning the Season 4 Finale THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, Naomi Winters was confronted by Blood Falcon, afraid that her rise to power would threaten his abilities. Blood Falcon assaulted her and dominated the battle before a new challenger stepped in to save Naomi: Tony, who was desperate not to see his friend killed by her implacable opponent. Tony did his best to defend himself, but Blood Falcon overcame him and struck him down, sending him to the Dark Realm. But Tony wasn't finished. As Tony fell to the Dark Realm, he received a vision. Within a desolate void, the spirits of Vincent and Captain Falcon appeared to bring him courage and strength. Blood Falcon had tried to send him to the Dark Realm- Tony refused. Taking up the helm of Captain Falcon, Tony returned to battle with new force, calling on Naomi to aid him. Blood Falcon was caught off guard, and summoned Dark Vince to take on the Light Realm challengers. However, Dark Vince was taken down quickly, and with determination and the memory of the fallen Vincent and Captain Falcon by their side, Tony and Naomi put Blood Falcon out of the game. Victims To these fallen fighters, our hearts go out: Killed * Parsec Captain Falcon * Vincent * King Dedede Sent to Dark Realm * Rosalina ' * 'JoSniffy ' * 'Tony (attempted) Tournament Placements Season 3 Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 4 'Filler Episodes' Match History Season 3 * ENDGAME Season 4 * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL Trivia * In the first match against Captain Falcon, Alpharad said that Blood Falcon was a bounty hunter that had no relation to the Dark Timeline. But in Blood Falcon's second match against Vincent, Alpharad completely contradicted himself and said that he ''was ''from the Dark Timeline. As it currently stands, it is unclear whether Blood Falcon came from the Dark Realm, was fighting for the Dark Realm despite not being from there (similar to fellow villain ToyConvict), or was unaligned, just there for the chance to kill people. ** In TIMESKIP, Alpharad again stated Blood Falcon to be from the Dark Realm. * Blood Falcon's Thug Finals with King Dede is the first CPUCS match to have ever been stopped as it was in progress. ** This would later be followed up in his battle against Naomi Winters. * Blood Falcon's design in CPUCS related art seems to be a fusion of his F-Zero GX design and his alternate costume color in Super Smash Bros, with spikes on his shoulder pauldron like his F-Zero design but a falcon emblem on his helmet and a shorter collar like Captain Falcon's Super Smash bros design. ** Note that Blood Falcon's in-game model is only a palette swap of Captain Falcon's without the spike embellishment on the shoulder. Gallery ENDGAME Blood Falcon Highlight.png|Blood Falcon taking a stock from Captain Falcon using his down air in ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Blood Falcon Highlight.png|Blood Falcon using his down air, ending Captain Falcon in ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Blood Falcon Highlight 2.png|Blood Falcon driving his Blue Falcon at full speed towards Vincent to collide with him, dealing the killing blow to Vincent in ENDGAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Blood Falcon Highlight 3.png|Blood Falcon killing King Dedede with his up smash in ENDGAME. Season 4 Intro Blood Falcon.png|Blood Falcon as he appears in the Season 4 intro. The CPUCS Villians.png|Blood Falcon (right) with the Commissioner and Dark Vince in the Season 4 intro. THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Thumbnail.png|Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent battling Naomi Winters on the thumbnail of "EVEREST", the Season 4 finale. References Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists